drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
Housemate deaths
One of the distinguishing features of Drawn Together is the way the show kills off its own characters with great frequency. In addition to numerous guest characters getting killed, the show even has its main cast die with great frequency, only to return alive and uninjured, often within the time frame of a single episode. This is a parody of an animation cliché in which countless cartoon characters either are killed and later seen living again, or survive situations that would realistically certainly result in death. Drawn Together is notable for taking the idea of discontinuity even further than most other cartoons (which typically have very loose continuity as it is). On South Park, though Kenny comes back to life in the next episode as if nothing had happened, he at least remains dead for the rest of the episode in which the death occurs. The Drawn Together housemates, however, are often brought back alive and well in the very same episode. On occasion, the character comes back immediately; this practice is parodied with the character of Xandir, a video game character who instantaneously respawns in a flash of light after each death (see "Gay Bash"). Some episodes even feature the same character dying multiple times. Interestingly enough, however, when characters are in great danger as part of the episode's plot (Wooldoor in "Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!", Toot in "Alzheimer's That Ends Well", and Xandir in "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special"), they generally survive. The following is a list of the episodes featuring the temporary demise of one or more of the eight housemates. Bold type indicates housemates who perish in an episode. Not included in this list are instances where a character appears to die, but is later shown to have survived the ordeal, such as Wooldoor's apparent death by suicide in "The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II" (he reveals that he was alive when he was buried). Also not included are instances where mass destruction is implied, but the housemates' deaths are not actually shown (such as "Unrestrainable Trainable" or "Mexican't Buy Me Love"). Season One *'Hot Tub' **'Toot' dies four times in this episode. First, she hits her head on the coffee table after inhaling her own CO2 from a balloon, splitting her skull open and breaking her neck. She dies again in a flashback sequence when she cuts her own head off after failing to get Xandir to notice her. She dies a third time during the tequila brunch when she hits her head again, duplicating her first death (with the addition of a sombrero). Finally, she is viciously gored and then eaten by Ling-Ling after unwittingly accepting combat with him. Toot is also heard squeaking from Ling-Ling's mouth when he smiles after Clara mentions that Ling-Ling helped her realize that she was being racist. **Although none of the deaths are seen, Xandir refers to the millions of lives ("8,293,506, not counting quad-forces and power-ups") he has used on his never-ending quest to save his girlfriend. A DVD outtake shows him falling into a lava pit several times while on his quest, but this did not appear in the episode itself. **The extended DVD version of this episode contains a sequence where Wooldoor escapes from the bubble he became encased in when Spanky farted in the hot tub while he was underwater, but discovers he cannot live outside the bubble, dries up and dies instantly (a reference to boy in the bubble syndrome). *'Gay Bash' **'Xandir', trying to commit suicide, stabs himself to death 49 times. However, as a video game character, he has many lives in reserve, and eventually gives up before exhausting all of them. *'Requiem for a Reality Show' **'Toot', Clara, Xandir, and Ling-Ling suffocate after losing an oxygen competition. This event is described by Toot in a flashback; the housemates are all alive in the main part of the episode. *'The Other Cousin' **'Wooldoor' shows Xandir and Toot a filmstrip about the hallucinogenic secretions of the psychoactive toad and Ling-Ling, using his eyes as the projector. At one point, the film melts, and Wooldoor's eyes burst into flames; the filmstrip continues, however, and proceeds to show Wooldoor dying, being buried, and ascending to heaven. *'Dirty Pranking No. 2' **'Ling-Ling' suffocates when Xandir and Captain Hero leave him in an unventilated car on a hot day. He is seen half-decayed and crawling with maggots. **'Ling-Ling' dies again, along with Clara, Spanky, Foxxy, Captain Hero, Xandir, and Wooldoor, when alien robots vaporize the entire cast. Toot is not shown dying in the episode, as she is not in the house when this occurs, but as the episode suggests that the aliens destroyed all humanity, she must be considered to have died as well. *'The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist' **During their challenge in the Apprentice parody, the guys accidentally crash the plane they are trying to land on top of Ling-Ling. Ling-Ling, although pronounced dead and out of the competition by Bucky Bucks, is alive again by the time of the Jell-O fight, and even serves as Toot's second during the match. Season Two *'The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part II' **Scorpion from Mortal Kombat pulls Xandir's head off while demonstrating a fatality. Since Xandir is a video game character, however, he respawns immediately. **'Spanky' is flattened by the Monty Python foot. This is merely a gag, however; Spanky is alive and well in the very next scene. **The housemates play Russian roulette, and Ling-Ling is the loser, but only because of recoil. *'Foxxy vs. the Board of Education' **In a parody of unmasking villains in the Scooby-Doo cartoons, Captain Hero rips Toot's head off as she is being arrested for some unspecified offense, leaving him to determine "This is no fat monster... It's a blood fountain!" **After saving Foxxy from a beast resembling a Rancor from Return of the Jedi, Ling-Ling is crushed to death by the monster. This is a rare instance in which the character clearly remains dead for the rest of the episode, though he does come back as a ghost. *'Little Orphan Hero' **As the housemates try to convince depressed quadruple amputee Jeff not to commit suicide, Toot hangs herself while Foxxy is in the confessional. **After Jeff announces to the housemates that he's actually an undercover cop named Jeffrey, Clara, not wanting to go back to prison, jumps out the window. *'Clum Babies' **At the end of the episode, Bob the Cucumber snaps and goes on a shooting spree, killing Clara, Foxxy, Spanky, Captain Hero, Xandir, Toot, and Ling-Ling, as well as most of the episode's guest characters and finally himself. The only housemate to survive the carnage is Wooldoor, who presumably will use his Clum Babies to resurrect everyone once he finishes masturbating. *'Terms of Endearment' **After Captain Hero accidentally causes Foxxy to turn into a minstrel show caricature, Mickey Mouse has her captured and taken to an erasement camp, where she is erased from existence despite Captain Hero's efforts to save her. Although the housemates mourn her loss (one of the few times a character's death is considered permanent), Captain Hero changes history so that the events of the episode never happened. *'Captain Girl' **After losing a game of "Not-it!" to determine who should have sex with Toot to impregnate her, Ling-Ling commits seppuku. *'Xandir and Tim, Sitting in a Tree' **As the housemates prepare to confront the Entertainment Weekly critic who gave them a bad review, Spanky tells the housemates that they have one last chance to chicken out. Clara, Foxxy, Toot, Wooldoor, and Ling-Ling run and jump out the window. *'The Lemon-AIDS Walk' **Durning Hero's aid train, Ling-Ling is seen stand in his 4 feet, Captain Hero smash him like piggy bank in it. **After the housemates confront Hero about his steroid use, he flies into a rage and brutally murders them all (as well as the twelve year-old girl and donkey they brought him) in various gruesome ways; their corpses are seen at the end of his rampage. Ling-Ling dies a second time , and Toot, Foxxy, Xandir, Spanky, Clara, and Wooldoor all die as well. However, the cast returns, as usual, and Foxxy and Xandir later speak with Hero without mentioning his killing them. *'A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special' **Captain Hero tries to throw Clara out of a window, but misses the window and throws her through a wall and into a tree. Her mangled corpse is later seen still hanging there. **Xandir is asked to defecate on top of a glass table while Ling-Ling lies underneath it. However, the table shatters, impaling Ling-Ling with shards of glass. Foxxy and Xandir then chop his body into pieces with a meat cleaver and feed them to an alligator. **Spanky shoots Foxxy when she and Xandir try to escape. He then shoots Toot when she interferes with him while he is trying to kill Xandir, and she soon dies of the gunshot wound. Finally, Spanky is gunned down by the police. *'Alzheimer's That Ends Well' **After Toot inadvertently reveals the seniors' secret that Alzheimer's disease is a made-up disease, they try various means to kill her. When all their attempts fail, and Toot escapes, the seniors bring in Boba Fett to track her down. Boba Fett rigs up a car bomb on Toot's scooter to kill "the fat pig", but Spanky is the one who ends up being blown to bits. *'The Drawn Together Clip Show' **When Wooldoor discovers that his entire life the past two years has been watched by millions of people, he panics (since he is supposed to be in the Witness Protection Program) and jumps out the window, plummeting to his death. He immediately returns after the commercial break, now in disguise. Season Three *'Freaks & Greeks' **'Toot' gets stuck in the door of a rocket during takeoff, which goes off course and later collides with a flying car driven by Captain Hero, causing a massive explosion, killing or severly injuring them. *'Wooldoor Sockbat's Giggle-Wiggle Funny Tickle Non-Traditional Progressive Multicultural Roundtable!' **After she swallows the Weinermobile whole, along with Wooldoor's stick of dynamite, Toot is blown up when the Weinermobile explodes. Xandir dies moments later as a result of a slight ankle sprain, though since he is a video game character, he respawns immediately. Both characters are shown alive at the end when the group watches Wooldoor's show on television. *'Unrestrainable Trainable' **At one point, Clara hits Foxxy in the head with a glass bottle, causing her head to break into pieces as though it were made of glass. **When Captain Hero and Xandir meet Hero's sister, Captain She-Ro, she and Hero perform a ritual freak out dance and in the midst of it, Hero launches Xandir through the porch cieling in She-Ro's house. Xandir's bloodied corpse is taken into the house, where he comes back alive, uninjured, and ingoring what had just happened to him. **Later, both Clara and Wooldoor get blown up during the explosion Captain Hero's son caused by hugging a nuclear bomb shaped like Winnie-the-Pooh. It is likely that everyone except Captain Hero (who is the only one confirmed alive) is also killed, but their deaths are not shown. *'N.R.A.y RAY' **After he hunts with assault weapons, Hero brings home all the animals he killed. One of his trophies is Wooldoor dressed as his hunting dog. **When Toot wishes for Clara to be removed from the house, Ray-Ray makes her wish come true by killing her and hanging her carcass next to the shower stall. **When Captain Hero '''puts his pistol in his mouth and sucks on it, the trigger goes off and a crackling sound is made and Hero's eyes are wide open. This means he shot himself in the mouth. *Mexican't Buy Me Love' **When Ling-Ling talks about the battle to put '''Toot' to bed, the scene cuts to a pajama-clad Toot running around like a child while Ling-Ling chases after her. Toot then jumps over a railing and promptly explodes. She dies again toward the end of the episode when, after rescuing Ling-Ling from the King of Mexico, she crashes the spaceship she is piloting into a mountain. This is the second time Toot has died more than once in an episode, the first being "Hot Tub". **At the end of the episode, a giant meteor collides with Earth and crushes the people at the Drawn Together house, including Captain Hero, Foxxy, Spanky, Clara, Xandir, and Wooldoor. Only Ling-Ling, who was in Mexico rather than at the house, survives. *'Lost in Parking Space, Part One' **During a confessional scene, Captain Hero demonstrates the show's lack of continuity by saying, "No one really dies," then, to demonstrate it, cuts off his own head and walks back into the confessional unharmed less than a second after his headless body collapses to the floor. This marks the fastest transition from a character being dead to coming back to life. *'Lost in Parking Space, Part Two' **After Toot screams that the van is being attacked by a polar bear/scorpion monster, Ling-Ling is suffocated during the ensuing panic. The group then proceeds to eat his remains. Later in the episode, Wooldoor quips, "We can't all keep dying and then coming back to life the next episode, it's totally illogical!", upon which Ling-Ling briefly returns to life and says, "Tell me about it!", another jab at the show's own running gag. Ling-Ling's revival does not last, however, as by the end of the episode, he is dead again, and the group uses his skin as a sail for the escape craft they construct. **At the end of the episode, when Xandir momentarily forgets Spanky's order not to say "drawn together", Spanky makes good on his promise from earlier in the episode and smashes his skull with a tire iron. *'Charlotte's Web of Lies' **When Xandir shaves Ling-Ling's eyebrows while drunk, a very angry Ling-Ling responds by killing him. Even though Xandir immediately respawns, like usual, Ling-Ling proceeds to keep killing him until all his remaining lives are gone. But in the end of the episode, Xandir appears alive with the other guys and drinks to gay scenes. **When Hero is going undercover to kill his arch-nemesis, he kills Spanky with a crossbow, then kills Clara and Foxxy in the hot tub, and finally gasses Wooldoor. *'Breakfast Food Killer' **During a parody of Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, Ling-Ling is crushed by a marshmallow boulder. **At the end of the episode, Toot escapes by latching onto the hull of an airplane, which crashes on top of her moments later. *'Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care' **After the group lets their Zen garden go to pot, Toot is devoured by a giant sandworm while standing in it. **When Hero takes off to retrieve the photograph his younger self left, he flies through the ceiling. A chunk of the ceiling falls down, crushing Xandir to death. Category:Gags 'The movie' **'Clara', after having her arms cut off in the prison, gets killed by the guards. **'Wooldoor' accidentally opens a box with an eraser bomb in it. ** The rest of the housemates get erased in the final scene. Category:Gags